Forum:2018-12-03 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Oh-KAYYYyyy! That advances the plot in an unexpected direction. We are learning something about how the queens became immortal. ➤ I guess this is a non-sunken part of England, right? Since we can (sort of) see the moon? I wish I understood the point of the "illusion of sorts." I'm guessing that the appearance of the moon is a basically irrelevant side effect of some important illusion. ➤ Do I get 1/4 of a Moxana point or so, for asking whether Thorpe ranks Wooster just in time for this page? It is now clear that Thorpe is very important in England. I imagine she's legitimately better at her work than Wooster, but I'm guessing she also had to be female to get this gig. ➤ Apparently people live here; there's a house in the bottom right corner, and there's a path leading up the page into the woods. ➤ I wonder if this'll make Gil immortal? That would definitely be an unexpected plot twist. Unlikely, though. Apparently Trelawney's final comment about "broke through again" means that each queen had to do something equivalent. But one wonders why this happened to a bunch of female sparks all at once, more or less, and never again. ➤ Hey, could it be that this is related to the modern lack of female sparks? Maybe we're wrong to blame the Other; maybe it's queens jealous of their status. Bkharvey (talk) 05:41, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Maybe not immortal, but at least another plateau - is Agatha tending toward breaking through again? Is that way the 'Dyne water did to her? Generalbusybody (talk) 23:45, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :Interesting idea. Would Albia be in favor of Agatha breaking through twice, or against it? Maybe breaking through twice is what Agatha needs, to free Mechanicsburg. Evidence in favor of that is that Albia to be able to see the sixth dimension. (At the time I thought she was lying, but now I'm not sure.) Bkharvey (talk) 03:03, December 4, 2018 (UTC) :: Hm. I think in favor of it. She's been trying to reach out to the other goddesses, she wants to keep Agatha around on a lasting, string tied basis. I think her interest in Agatha is clearly tied to her potential to break through, she just doesn't want her running loose (and potentially has other plans for her). Solomon Keyes (talk) 23:25, December 4, 2018 (UTC) I should have said, she's bringing him here to conduct . You don't suppose the six larger stones at the intersections of circles are Mirrors? Bkharvey (talk) 05:52, December 3, 2018 (UTC) : Trust issues aside, why can't Trelawney/Albia want Gil here to do some kind of examination of HIM? (I'm posting here for the first time... been lurking for a while) BoyfootBear (talk) : Ok I guess I needed 4 tildes BoyfootBear (talk) 17:59, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Welcome aboard! That's an interesting idea -- we don't know yet what's special about this place. On the other hand, Albia looked in Gil's mind while asking him if he was part of Klaus's brain-coring project. So it's not clear what aspect of Gil can't be examined elsewhere. Bkharvey (talk) 18:14, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Wait, I'm sorry, but it just occurred to me to wonder: Why is it okay for her to trust him? He's the head of a rival government, whose previous head is on Albia's kill list. And Trelawney barely knows him. I mean, yeah, he's cute, and well-mannered, but still. Does Albia know about this junket? Would she approve? Bkharvey (talk) 05:56, December 3, 2018 (UTC) : Wooster has known Gil pretty much all of his adult life, and he was also a spy that entire time. Presumably Thorpe would have seen his reports and so she would have a decent idea of what kind of man Gil is long before meeting him. Presumably she has also been judging him the whole time they've been in the same room as eachother and Albia also probably had some judging to do and she has ways of seeing what people's thought processes as she mentioned something about Agatha's mind being some sort of higher dimensional matrix. 07:16, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, if this is Albia-approved it makes more sense. But as for Wooster knowing Gil, presumably his reports mentioned that Gil has threatened to melt England. It must be that even though Trelawney is trying hard to sound casual, there's some crisis that Albia expects Gil to fix here. (Although if Albia is a whole level more powerful a spark than everyone else, why do they need Gil?) Bkharvey (talk) 07:43, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Albia's approval is indeed likely necessary, although do not forget that Trelawney's job is to, through any means necessary, convince Gil to stay in England. Not only is she dangling a massive mystery in front of his nose, complete with never before heard facts on the Undying Queen, she is also making a personal connection with displays of trust. ::On a related note, I feel that if Gil, Agatha, or Tarvek choose to leave England, they will not be coerced to stay solely based upon the fact the Queen wants them for her 'Garden,' because if it got out that some visitors were forcefully kept, that is something that would have gotten out ages ago. That said, I am sure there are a LOT of resources to convince people to consensually stay. On the flipside, if they learn too many state secrets Albia would have a good reason to forcefully keep them. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:55, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :::I don't think Albia/Trelawney can deliberately feed Gil state secrets and then use that as an excuse to kidnap a head of state. (Although, to be fair, kidnapping a head of state did happen in the real world, in Saudi Arabia, earlier this year.) But more to the point, Gil is male. Albia thinks he's a in her garden. Bkharvey (talk) 18:14, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Oh, although we see six moons, we don't see the same slice of mountain six times, The earthly horizon is perfectly fine. So this isn't some simple smoke-and-mirrors thing. Bkharvey (talk) 05:59, December 3, 2018 (UTC) : I notice that the 'temporal cut-lines' coincide with the percieved ends of each of the three circles. There is apparently at least one slice without a moon in it. The illusion is apparently caused by the Queen's Henge, not by something else. YouSeeMe (talk) 21:26, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :: Check the asterisms. One partly hidden by moon #2 is uncovered by moon #3. - SpareParts (talk) 04:01, December 4, 2018 (UTC) :: :: The one 'slice' where there is no moon is not behind the Queen's Henge and may be the same scene/time as the 'slice' on the right where there IS a moon. So all the 'slices' behind the Henge have moons in them, perhaps from another point in time? And the moon only shows up once to the right of the Henge in the 'current' time frame. Does this mean that the Henge is showing us multiple future time 'slices'? BoyfootBear (talk) 20:15, December 4, 2018 (UTC) ::: Given the original purpose of Stonehenge as some sort of calendar, I think it's pretty likely that the Foglios have linked it to that. Hard to say whether it's the sky of future times or past ones. The night skies don't appear to resemble each other (to me at least), though they're all focused on tracking the moon. Solomon Keyes (talk) 23:38, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Am I the only one on the west coast of North America? I feel lonely here tonight... Anyway, maybe the reason the moon is in different places in those six slices of landscape is that each of them is at a different time! Although maybe the seventh dimensional meanies would have dismantled it long ago, if so. Bkharvey (talk) 07:03, December 3, 2018 (UTC) : I was wondering if I'd have to be the one to point out that the different moons are from different times of night...althought not VERY different times as they're at least all apparently at about the same phase. So we're not seeing the moon from 2 weeks or (probably) 40 years in the future or past, for example. : And who else is worried that Klaus-in-Gil now wants very much to crack/slice open Albia's head to start researching this NEW type of Sparkiness? Martin The Mess (talk) 07:16, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :: Trelawney is aware of Klaus-in-Gil, and presumably so is Albia. There's no way Klaus will get anywhere near Albia. Bkharvey (talk) 07:43, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::... But Albia could possibly cut short (the real) Klaus's need to experiment by explaining to him about the sixth-dimensional minds. I was going to say "not that she would," but she might, as part of a deal in which Klaus stops brain coring. Bkharvey (talk) 18:05, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Time Travel Connection The Lunar Splitting is a Time Dilation/Time Distortion Effect. The Moon moves through the sky. One half is where the Moon is, or was, the other, where it is, or will be.Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:33, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Oh! The henge is powered by the moon -- like solar power, only weirder! It's not that the henge is for traveling through time; they just need lots of moons in the sky. (After all, moonlight is a lot weaker than sunlight.) Bkharvey (talk) 18:27, December 3, 2018 (UTC)